In demonstrations of the martial arts, it is typical to see the feet and hands used to break boards and the like which are being held by another person. However, before it is possible to break boards, it is typical to begin by practicing using layers of newspaper or the like held taut by an assistant. As the person's skill and strength increase, the number of layers of paper are increased.
Presently, such practice requires that an assistant hold the paper stretched between his hands. Thus, it is necessary to have a second person in order to practice these maneuvers. Even with an assistant available, the job of holding the paper for a novice "kicker" can be potentially hazardous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for holding paper or the like taut.
Another object is to provide a paper holding apparatus which does not require a person to hold the device at the desired height.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paper holding apparatus which is easily adjusted to various sizes of paper.
Still another object is to provide a paper holding apparatus which may be adjusted to various heights.
A further object of the invention is to provide a paper holding apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.